


crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy

by littledust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both spoke the language of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy

They were earth and air when they met again at last, he with his leaves and she with her clouds, he so solid and she so fancy free. Neville did not think of himself as a person capable of soaring and Luna thought of herself as permanently untranslated, speaking a foreign tongue to the rest of the world.

Neville surprised himself one day, saying to Luna that you could make great friends with anything if you loved it enough. He was talking about his plants, of course.

So Luna went singing through the Forbidden Forest, emerging unscathed and with a crown of buttercups and dandelions that she set atop his head with a smile that became a kiss, and both thought that perhaps that happened with the best smiles, the best kisses.

They both spoke the language of flowers.


End file.
